United Federal States of America
The United Federal States of America is a Federation of States controlled by a President, this nation is located in North America. It currently borders with Canada, in the north and Mexico in the south, it divides the Pacific Coast from the Atlantic Coast, holding a very big part into the trades around the world, being the international trade hotspot. 'History' 'Native America' The first Native American Settlers had migrated to North America from Siberia through the Bering land bridge 15,000 or more years ago. They started migrating through the Americas for milleniums. It is believed they numbered at over 100 million in the 15th century, 30 million bigger then Europe. 90% of them were killed of by a plage only a few years before many European nations started to begin expanding their empires in the new world. 'Settlements of the Europeans' Many people will argue with who discovered the Americas first, whether it'd be Columbus, Vikings, Chinese. Many people agree that the first people in the Americas were vikings, going as far down as North Carolina. Many European Nations had learned of the New World in 1492 when Columbus landed on an island in the carribean. Most attempts at colonies had failed due to problems like starvation, weather, Native Americans and many more. The first successful American colony was established was Jamestown which would be in the future state of Virginia. It was established in 1607 by British colonists. The second successful colony would be Plymouth, made by Pilgrims in 1620. Both Jamestown and Plymouth had made legislative assemblies for their towns, which would eventually help make ones for the colonies and eventually nation. Many colonists had came to the New World for many different reasons. Some wanted Freedom of Religon, other wanted to find work, and others were forced to go. Due to the amount of colonies in the Americas and how much they were growing, colonists started to use slaves to work for them. Eventually this would lead to an entire trade network involving slaves. With the colonization of Georgia in 1732, the thirteen colonies had been establish. All of them had some type of colonial government. Around this time the population of the colonies was around 900,000. It was growing quickly due too extremely high birth rates, low death rates and steady settlement. The Great Awakening that happened throughout the colonies between 1730s-1740s had fueled interest in both religon and religious liberty. The first signs of the Colonists hatred for British rule was shown when the French and Indian War had begun, apart of the larger Seven Years War. The war was fought between Great Britain, Prussia, Hanover, Brunswick, Wolfenbuttel, Iroquis Confederacy, Portugal, Hesse-Kassal and Schaumburg-Lippe against France, Austria, Russia, Spain, Sweden, Saxony and the Mughal Empire. The colonists had trained and equipped militias to help fight the French and their allies in North America. Many soldiers that fought in this war would later go to fight in the Revolution on both the Patriot and Britih side, including people such as George Washington, Jeffery Amherst etc. Although the French and Indian war was won and gave Great Britain a lot of land, it still fueled the Colonists desire for freedom. The British had captured French Canada, the Ohio Valley, Florida and every other thing of land until the Mississippi river. The Colonists were promised that they could move into those areas once the war was over but were never allowed too, due to land being allowed for Indians to live on and too make a seperate colony in Canada. Due to the war the British debt had nearly doubled after the war. The British had decided to raise the taxes in the American colonies, which angered colonists. Any attempts at this was met with heavy resistance by the Colonists, which was responded too by sending soldiers to allow the tax collecters to collect the tax money. These acts had ultimately led to the American Revolution. 'Independence and Expansions' 3 'Civil War' 4 'Industrialization' 5 America why u so big in history :l 'Etymology' The derivation of America was given by a german cartographer which named this big land as America, from the name of an italian explored named Amerigo Vespucci which proved that North and South America weren't Asia but actually a new land which wasn't totally known for it's ages. The United States part of the name was given after the letter sent to George Washington from Thomas Jefferson which said "UNITED STATES OF AMERICA" all in capitalized letters in which Washignton knew, the new nation was born. With this the United States is the unification of all the states known in America to be unified into the new nation which would have liberated them from the British Empire. 'Geography' The USFA is a big nation in North America, containing various islands around the Pacific Coast and the small state of Hawaii. Another big state de-attached from the USFA is Alaska, a big state found north of North America, bordering with Alaska, this is the nearest place to the Soviet Union. 'States' The USFA is divided into 48 states, and 2 unofficial states. The states of the USFA are : *1.Alabama *2.Arizona *3.Arkansas *4.California *5.Colorado *6.Connecticut *7.Delaware *8.Florida *9.Georgia *10.Idaho *11.Illinois *12.Indiana *13.Iowa *14.Kansas *15.Kentucky *16.Louisiana *17.Maine *18.Maryland *19.Massachusetts *20.Michigan *21.Minnesota *22.Mississippi *23.Missouri *24.Montana *25.Nebraska *26.Nevada *27.New Hampshire *28.New Jersey *29.New Mexico *30.New York *31.North Carolina *32.North Dakota *33.Ohio *34.Oklahoma *35.Oregon *36.Pennsylvania *37.Rhode Island *38.South Carolina *39.South Dakota *40.Tennessee *41.Texas *42.Utah *43.Vermont *44.Virginia *45.Washington *46.West Virginia *47.Wisconsin *48.Wyoming The unofficial states of the UFSA : *1.Alaska *2. Hawaii 'Climate' The UFSA is divided into various climates ranging from tropical to glacial zones. The climate is divided like this : *South UFSA and Islands, mainly all the states of the south, like Florida, South Carolina, Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona and California, those states are most likely tropical or humid, ranging into a very hot summer with a rain precipitation lower than the average in the northern states. Winter here is very fresh, ranging to the 5-7°Celsius. *Central UFSA, here the climate variates from humid to temperate and tropical, the states found here are mainly North Carolina, Tennessee, Arkansas, Oklahoma, Kansas, Missouri, Illinois, Kentucky, West Virginia, Virginia, Colorado, Utah and Nevada, here the summer is hot with a very large amout of rain precipitation. Winter here is fresh, rarely cold, ranging to the 0-2°Celsius. *Northern UFSA, here the climate is humid and glacial, the states found here are mainly over the central UFSA and contain Alaska as the only Glacial zone of the UFSA, here the summer is fresh,hardly hot, the rain precipitaion is similiar to the Central UFSA zones, sometimes lower. Winter here is very cold, ranging from -3 to -5° Celsius, expect to Alaska where winters range down to -15 to -25° Celsius. 'Governement' The UFSA is a Federal Presidential based on a Costitutional Federation. The Federal Presidential part of the state gives the power to each state in the UFSA to self govern themself, each state in which 50 are given the power to control themself under the supervision of a president voted every 4 years. The Costitutional Federation part of the state gives the base of the start of the UFSA, before named USA, this proclaimed the start of this new nation which got indipendence from the British Empire through war, with the end of the war a costitution was created to unificate every state over a sovreign person which will control them under the circumstances of being accepted as their leader and representer. 'Senate' The Senate is the only house controlling the USFA, they don't have quite a big role in the state as it's controlled by a Presidential governement. This gives the only power to formalize the laws and plans given by the president while in an upholding meeting, most of their powers are based on the representation of the states inside the nation and to represent the nation itself in international meetings, based only on some elected people to be accepted as a perfect member to represent the Senate of the UFSA. 'President' The President of the UFSA is the main politcal head of the state, he is elected every 4 years and is called to every meeting possible, in the Senate, in the Supreme Court, in international meetings and in various speeches to the citizens. The President is the most important governemental title, this title holds every power of the Union, this gives it the power to accept or bolish rules, create laws under the Senate, hold the Senate meetings, create and dissolve the Senate, dissolve state governements for new elections and as a main important rule to represent the nation to international meeting with on his right the Vice President or the Speaker of the House. Another important rule of the President it's his military status, he's titled as Commander in Chief and is rensponsible to the election of the Minister of Defence which will be overruled by the President itself, only by helping him into plannings of various situations. 'Vice President' The Vice President of the UFSA is the second most voted person in the election campaigns. This rule is given to represent the nation with the President and to help him in most of the problematics of the nation, a really important job is that of the control and the supervision of the states for the President, representing and holding speeches every month to the President to discuss about the month affairs of the state and the situations undergoing in the states. Most likely the Vice President is a supervisioning formal class, which can help the President in various speeches or work as a Helper while the President is undergoing various meetings or important works in the state, leaving the Vice President to the White House to operate for him. Another job is that to represent the nation as by the right of the President, or if in assence, leave the role to the Speaker of the House, with this we get that the Vice President is actually a second holder of the Senate, overruling the Senate itself under the confirmation to be working as a supervisor of the Senate. 'Speaker of the House' The Speaker of the House is the representant of the Senate and is recalled to be voted to represent the UFSA in formal international meetings accompanied with the President or by the Vice President if complications are made. Another job of the Speaker of the House is to moderate the Senate, control the Senate by deploying the jobs they will be asked to do, as so gives them a little power over the governement but still, not in a great status to decide the formalization of changing items, they are just devoted into the formalization of the laws and plans given by the president to be after deployed and represented by the President itself in a speech. 'Chief of Justice' The Chief of Justice is a member of the chain room given the power of the execution of laws, by the use of courts, the Chief of Justice is voted / elected every 2 years, removing so the previous member from it's title, giving him back the job as magistral, or as a court supervisor. With this most Chief's of Justice never did much work as operators into the formal governement but they are rarely asked, as because laws aren't really legislated every year, but only 2-3 times per year, giving the Chief of Justice a very small job into the governement. 'Economy' very very good 'Military' The United Federal States of America Armed Forces is made up of five branches, and with many more sub branches made for certain regions and purposes. Military branch *'Army' The Army is the main land force of the United States Armed Forces. It currently has 650,000 soldiers in it, including the Sub branches, and it has a reserve force of almost 1 million. *'Marines' The Marines are also a land force but normally operate from the sea and do harder missions and are more trained then the Army. It current has 165,500 soldiers in it, including the Sub Branches, and has a reserve foce of 76,850. *'Navy' The United States Navy is currently the largest on the planet, with most of its ships being made up of naval ships made before or during World War 2. It has over 1,000 currently active ships and has around 386,000 active personnal and a reserve force of 61,150. *'Air Force' The Air Force controls most of the aircraft and helicopters being used in the military. It has 231,000 active personnal and a reserve force of 32,050. *'Coast Guard' The Coast Guard is a branch that deals with entirely protecting the country, including maritime law enforcement. It is not as equipped or trained as the other branches but still a strong military branch. It has 321,865 active personnal and a reserve force of 126,000 personnal. United Federal States of America Armed Forces Sub Branches ' *'United States Forces Japan The United States Forces Japan was formed after World War 2 to defend Japan who could not have a military due to the Treaty of San Fransisco. It is made up of personnal from the Army, Marines, Navy and Air force. Currently it has a total of 143,500 active military personnal and another 18,879 civilian personnal. United States Forces Europe The United States Forces Europe was formed after World War 2 to defend nations in the North American Treaty Organization from any threat. It currently has 178,500 military personnal and another 21,206 civilian personnal. Joint Special Operations Command Joint Special Operations Command was formed by President Clyde Williams. It controls all Special Operation units and operations. It's HQ is in Washington D.C. Secret Service The Secret Service is the main protection for the President, Vice President, House Speaker and any other government official. It is unknown of their activities and their size. 'Resources' List of Resources found and can be exported *Iron *Gold *